Never Apart
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: Being away from your lover can have such a great affect on you and Miguel can tell you all about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Never Apart

**Summary:** Being away from your lover can have such a great affect on you and Miguel can tell you all about it.

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Side Pairaings:** Tala/Claude

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, Twoshot …

**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Hey everybody I'm back again!! X3 Sorry about not creating any stories for a whil but I've been soooo busy! Stupid school and stupid student jobs and then my own suprise 18th birthday party (wich was great no need to tell you guys that) X3

Anyway this fic is dedicated to a friend of mine who had the same problem when he was away from his girlfriend to long I hope you enjoy

And BIG thanks to everyone who ever reviewed my stories! Love you guys so much!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A gentle breeze flowed through the park and stroked Miguel's handsome face as he sat alone on the bench. He was back in Spain, after BEGA and sorting out the trouble with Barthez, his teammates had begged him to return back to Spain so they could see their families.

Three weeks...

It's been three weeks since the day he finally admitted to his teammates constant begging, three weeks since he had seen his love's face.

Three weeks since he last kissed those pouty red lips. Three weeks since he was able to run his hand through those dual coloured locks. Miguel groaned miserably as his thoughts turned to his Russian lover again.

Yes he and Kai had been secretly dating, not even his teammates had found out, although Claude had been getting suspicious.

But with the way he was driving himself crazy he started to regret giving into his teammates, he should've just told them to go by themselves so he could stay in Japan. But of course he knew he couldn't have done that, he was the team captain after all. Miguel sighed again looking up at the sky.

Life really sucked!

He sat there for a few more minutes before he decided to go back to his apartement. He still needed to answer that letter from the press asking him about a personal interview about how Barthez treated them. Running a hand through his hair he started walking. He already knew what he would say to the press, he wasn't fond of them especially paparazzzi following him and his team around asking personal and sometimes painful questions.

He could remember one time he and Kai were at the beach, one of his lover's favourite places, and some paparazzi had followed them, snapping photo's of them. Kai was furious and beat the guy up and sued him for invasion of privacy. After that Kai had threatened every newspaper, reporter, paparazzi that should they ever get near him again he would sue them until they were broke!

Seeing the shocked expression of those reporters was hilarious, but now that he was in Spain thr press wouldn't stop bugging him, asking for interviews wich annoyed the hell out of Miguel.

Now normally Miguel was a very reasonable and patient person but being deprived of both his lover and his privacy was really getting to him. He slammed open the door to his appartement en threw the keys on the table, making a loud sound as they reached the hard surface of the table.

'Why are you so annoyed lately?'

Miguel whipped around only to see Claude standing in his kitchen door, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

'Claude, Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack.'Miguel said as he calmed down his speeding heart en took deep calming breaths. He sat down on the couch en pinched the bridge of his nose.

Claude looked at his best friend, knowing there was something wrong with him and walked over. 'Miguel, what's wrong?'he asked. 'Nothing, really just haven't been sleeping well, is all.'Miguel said not to convincing. Claude rolled with his eyes and sat down next to the blond haired heartthrob.

'C'mon tell me. I know you haven't just been not sleeping well. So fess up!'

'Claude just leave it okay, I'm not in the mood and I really am tired.' Miguel growled. 'You know that tone doesn't work on me right?' the platinum haired youth said, a smirk plastered on his face. 'It's nothing alright! Well there is ... but it's none of your business.'Miguel said heatedly. 'It's about Kai isn't it?'

Miguel froze.

He turned his head slightly to regard his best friend. 'How .. how did you know?'he asked. Claude sighed, 'I saw the two of you the day before we left, you two are dating aren't you?' the platinum haired youth accused. Shit, Miguel thought he knew someone was following them! 'Have you told anyone else?' 'No, Just me ... well and Tala.'Claude said, a blush creeping on his face.

Miguel smirked, seeing the blush marring his best friend's cheeks. 'You like Tala don't you?' he said, a bit smug. Claude blushed even harder en stood up glaring a bit at Miguel. 'I do not!' he said. 'Yeah you do, I've seen you looking at him whenever he's in the vicinity.' Ha, he got him there.

Claude sighed putting his point fingers together in a pouty way, 'Okay so maybe I do like him ... a bit.' Claude shook his head an put his arms in his sides glaring a bit at Miguel. 'But this isn't about me and Tala, this is about you and Kai. And about your less than enjoyable atitude since we got here.'

'Alrigfht fine, I'm sorry okay, I just miss him.'Miguel said, looking a bit miserable so Claude took pity on him.

'Why don't you call him?' he asked. 'I did but he doesn't answer his phone and last time I got Bryan on the phone and he told me Kai wasn't there.'Miguel groaned in frustration.

'Well try again.'Claude suggested.

'Fine I will.'

Miguel grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and typed in the one number he memorized by heart and pressed the call button.

The phone rang.

'_This is Kai, Tyson if it's you again hang up you little jerk or I'll make you run laps for the rest of your life. Everyone else just leave a message after the beep.'_came Kai's answering machine. Miguel hung up and looked at Claude. 'Happy, he didn't answer.'he said annoyed.

'Look if you really miss him that much, why don't you go back alone. We wouldn't mind Miguel.'Claude said softly. 'I know, but I don't want to leave you guys here I'm still the team captain and I have my responsibilities. I'm not abandoning those responsibilities, Kai wouldn't want me to.'

Claude just shook his head at his stubborn friend, 'Well that's your choice. Look I'll see you tomorrow, for now try to sleep of your bad mood.'Claude said.

Miguel nodded, 'Alright I will. I'm sorry for being such a grouch lately.'

Claude just smiled and waved it off, 'Ah don't sweat it, I've seen you in worse moods. Aaron on the other hand will kill you if you snap at him again for no reason.' Miguel chuckled, 'Yeah I'll apologise to him tomorrow.'

'Good, I'll see you at practice?'

'Yeah, 10.00 am sharp, in the park.' Miguel said. Claude nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Miguel rubbed his eyes and walked towards his bedroom, he was really tired. _'Sleep never sounded so nice.'_he thought while he stripped down to his boxers and fell down on his bed, exhausted. 'Man never knew being frustrated and sulking could wear you out like this.' He mumbled before he fell asleep.

Claude crossed the street and walked the path that would lead him to his grandmother's house. He couldn't help but be worried about Miguel. His best friend really looked tired and a bit thin, like he hadn't eaten for a few days.

Was his best friend so in love he was wasting away without Kai? The platinum haired youth stopped walking. Yeah Miguel really was so much in love with Kai that he was wasting away without him. If Miguel's bad moods and agressive ways were any indication.

Claude made up his mind, he was going to try and get Kai so Miguel would turn to his old self and also maybe just maybe he would see Tala again. A small blush creeped upon his face again as he thought about the redheaded Russian, Miguel had been right, he had a crush on Tala. But no way was he going to tell the redhead.

He would probably laugh in his face anyway.

He started going into a trot, the sun was just going down and he promised his grandmother he would be home before dark.

But when he turned the corner he bumped into someone and fell flat on his face.

'Ow, hey watch where you're going!'Claude shouted at the person.

A deep chuckle escaped the throat of the person who bumped into him and pale hand came down to his level.

Claude looked up and gasped in shock. The one holding out his hand was none other than Tala Ivanov himself! 'What...?' 'Need a hand?' the redhead asked. Claude nodded mutely and accepted Tala's outstretched hand.

The redhead pulled him up and clumsy as he was Claude tripped over his feet and fell right into the redhead's chest.

Flushing a briljant red Claude quickly apologised and stepped back. Tala however didn't seem to mind the little incident. 'Eumh ... why are you here Tala?' Claude asked after he composed himself. The redhead gave him a wolfish grin and hooked an arm around the other youth's neck.

'Well, me and the others got sick and tired of Kai moping arund, snapping and making people's life hell because he missed his little lover. So I dragged his ass over here so he would finally become normal and give us some peace.'the redhead explained.

'That's great! I wanted to get Kai to come here too. Miguel hasn't been the same since we left Japan so it's was a good idea of you to come here. I'm sure those two will have a lot making up to do.'Claude chuckled.

Tala laughed, making Claude's heart skip a beat. The redhead had such a rich laugh.

'I bet they will.'

Suddenly A thought came to Claude's mind. 'Hey Tala do you have a place to stay?'he asked out of the blue. The redhead looked at him before shaking his head. 'Nope, Kai does obviously but I hadn't really thought about that yet. I'll just find a hotel and that's that.'the redhead shrugged. 'Well .. if you want you could stay with me, if you'd like. My grandmother wouldn't mind ... so ... eumh ... yeah.'Claude said nervously, wringing his fingers.

Tala looked at the nervous teen and smirked. He grabbed Claude's had and pulled the teen into his chest, blushing Claude looked up into the redhead's eyes, surprise written all over his face.

'I'd love to stay with you.' And then he kissed him. His eyes slipping closed Claude let himself be swepted away by the feel of Tala's soft lips on his. He opened his mouth when he felt a tongue brushing his lips and moaned when he felt it brush his own.

The kiss turned more passionate by the minute but air became a problem and they parted. Panting Claude leaned into Tala's chest nuzzling it softly. 'So I guess this means that you like me then?' he asked. Tala gave him a wolfish grin. 'Of course, I don't go around kissing random people.' 'Well that's good,'Claude said, 'Because I like you to.'

'He good, now why don't we go to your place and have a little welcome party of our own.' The redhead said with a perverted grin on his face. Claude blushed but led him to his place anyway.

His last thoughts were of how Miguel would react tomorrow, Claude smirked a bit. Boy was his best friend in for a big suprise!

* * *

Well that was the first chappie, hope you enjoyed it and review please!! X3

Love ya lots

Blaze Queenie

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Never Apart

**Summary:** Being away from your lover can have such a great affect on you and Miguel can tell you all about it.

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, …

**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big thanks to Elemental Gypsy, chrono-contract and Tenshi of Freedom for reviewing, love ya guys!!

Alright here is chapter 2, X3.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A small figure jumped up unto the balcony of a familiar apartement, the full moon washed over his form to reveal none other than Kai Hiwatari.

He grabbed the balcony railing and pulled himself up, thanking the gods Miguel never closed his windows as he stepped into the partement.

The dual coloured youth took a look around. _I never knew he had such a nice apartement here, maybe we could stay here more often._the enigma thought as he walked towards Miguel's bedroom. Opening the door he smiled as he saw Miguel sleeping peacefully on his bed. His sheets reaching his waist and his chest bare.

God he looked amazing.

Shaking his head Kai strolled over to his lover and gently sat down on the bed, bending over to kiss Miguel. How he missed those lips.

The first thing Miguel noticed when he woke up was that he felt warmer than he had in a while and soft lips against his. Opening his eyes he looked into amused and love filled ruby red orbs.

Breaking the kiss, Miguel put a hand on the side of Kai's face, the enigma leaned into his touch, touching his hand with his own. 'Kai? You're here?'he said softly. Kai nodded.

'How?'

'Tala and the others were tired of me being a snappish jerk, Tala dragged me over here so I could see you. I missed you.'Kai said putting his arms around Miguel's neck and pulling him close.

Miguel relished in the fact Kai was here and the way his scent filled his nostrils. It was heaven, he kissed Kai's shoulder.

'I missed you to.'

Hearing those words Kai just couldn't take it anymore and kissed Miguel again. The blond haired heartthrob gladly let him, kissing him back with as much passion as he could muster. Before they knew it Miguel was pushing Kai down unto his bed, Kai's hands in his hair and his own hands traveling underneath Kai's shirt. They parted, panting harshly, so Miguel could take off Kai's shirt along with his pants.

Throwing them carelessly behind him, not caring where they ended up. Before he attacked Kai's lips again like a starved animal.

Moaning loudly Kai ran his hands up and down the blond's hands and back, loving the way Miguel's body felt against his. It felt incredible being this close to each other again, the feel of their skin rubbing together felt amazing! He felt Miguel leave his lips and go down to his throat taking his sweet time to scatter kisses over a particular sensitive spot that made Kai moan and mewl in pleasure. Miguel went even lower and teased his nipples at an agonizing slow pace.

'Miguel, please no teasing.'Kai panted, moaning when Miguel blew hot air on the sensitive nub. Miguel complied and took off Kai's boxers in one swift movement, then rid himself of his own. The feel of their naked bodies pressed together made Miguel's controle snap and he devoured Kai's lips once again.

Slowly, he ran a hand down Kai's stomach ignoring his smaller lover's pleads when he reached his manhood, slipping his hand further down his legs and his fingers began to caress him inside.

Gasping Kai tried to get used to the feel of Miguel's fingers, it had been a while.

'Miguel.'he whimpered.

A moment later those fingers were removed and something bigger came in their place. Kai arched his back and gasped loudly, closing his eyes.

'Sorry.' Miguel whispered scattering butterfly kisses on his neck and lips to soothe his lover a bit. Gradually Kai got used to the intrusion and got impatient. He squirmed underneath Miguel.

'Miguel move.'Kai's husky voice said.

Miguel smirked, pulling back before he thrust back into his smaller love. Crying out Kai put his hands on Miguel's shoulders as the blond hit his hot spot right on.

'Oh god.' He whimpered als he felt himself drown in pleasure. Miguel's thrusts came slow at first but his pace quickened and the enigma was thrown into blissful pleasure, where all he could was feel. His moans and mewls turned into shrieks as Miguel kept hitting that special place inside of him each time. He pulled Miguel closer kissing him passionately and clenching his muscles matching each thrust.

Miguel's low moans turned into deep groans, thrusting harder into his little lover, Kai screamed in pure pleasure, as passion consumed him both.

Finally his body shuddered violently, spilling his essence between the two of them and clenching his muscles around Miguel's shaft, after a couple of more thrusts the blond followed giving a loud groan as he spilled his own essence in Kai and gently collapsed on top of him.

Panting, Kai pulled Miguel close to him as the blond turned to face him. They shared a few small kisses, smiling at each other. Before Miguel pulled out and lied next to him.

'I love you.'Kai hummed softly as he felt Miguel's arms wrap around him and pulling him close.

'I love you to.'

Kai smiled as he nuzzled Miguel's chest his eyelids dropping slowly. 'Remind me to thank Tala for dragging me here.'Kai mubled softly. Miguel smiled lovingly him. 'I will.' He watched Kai's breath even out and fall asleep. The blond haired heartthrob kissed his little lover's forehead and laid his head down unto his pillow, falling asleep within seconds.

--

Claude was starting to think introducing Tala to his grandmother was the biggest mistake he had ever made. It wasn't that his grandmother hated the redhead or anything, oh no it was the exact opposite.

She completely adored him and for the past hour she had been talking non stop to him, Tala answering all her questions happily, he was quite the chatterbox once you got to know him, Claude noticed.

He sighed their little chat left him feeling a bit ignored, he pouted. Tala was supposed to keep him busy, not his grandmother! He let out a gasp when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind pulling him into a hard, taut chest.

'Why are you pouting about?' Tala's voice purred into his ear. Claude pouted even harder and crossed his arms, 'I thought we were going to have a welcome party of your own, not you and nana.'the platinum haired youth said.

Tala laughed nuzzling the side of Claude's neck, scattering a few butterfly kisses there. Claude sighed and put a hand on Tala's head to keep him there. Kissing the youth's shoulder Tala let his head rest on Claude shoulder.

'How about we go to your room, hm?'Tala whispered. Claude smiled, a light blush on his face and nodded. He took Tala's hand in his own and dragged him to his room. They said goodnight to Claude's grandmother before they went upstairs.

The old woman shouting something about not making to much noise wich left Claude blushing bright red and Tala giving the old woman a wolfish grin.

Claude wanted his little welcome party with Tala, believe me when I say that the platinum haired youth got it.

--

The next morning Kai woke up alone. He looked up confused when he noticed Miguel's side of the bed empty. 'Miguel?' came his soft voice.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and there stood Miguel carrying a tray with food, smiling softly. 'I made some breakfast for us.'the blond haired hearththrob said, he was wearing his pjama bottoms and no shirt. Kai gave him a soft smile and patted the space next to him, urging Miguel to join him.

And of course Miguel did, setting the tray in front of them. Breakfast consisted of some strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce, some scrambled eggs, bacon, a few slices of bread and freshly squeezed orange juice. 'I thought I'd save you the trouble of getting up.'Miguel said.

Kai chuckled, 'You spoil me to much.'

Miguel grinned, 'I know but I love it, so let me spoil you. 'He said and gave Kai a small kiss. He took a chocolate dipped strawberry and held it out in front of Kai's mouth.

Wich the enigma gladly took in his mouth. He loved it when Miguel spoiled him like this, he always did whenever they made love. How he had missed it, he realised. Never again would he want to be sperated from Miguel ever again.

And as if reading his thoughts, Miguel smiled and said, 'I will ever leave without you ever again.' Kai almost felt like jumping around happily. They finished breakfast together and decided to go out for a walk.

Walking hand in hand, Miguel talked about all the places they visited in his town, Kai being the curious creature he was asked all kinds of questions wich Miguel happily asnwered.

But when they when they reached the beach, they saw a couple they didn't expect.

'Bryan?'

'Garland?'

Hearing their names said two teens turned around, Bryan grinning like a madman and Garland smiled. 'What are you two doing here?' Kai asked as they walked over to them. 'Ah well I thought that since you and Tala decided to go to Spain and enjoy yourselves, I thought why the hell shouldn't I. So here we are. You know this is quite a nice little town, the people are so friendly.'Bryan said grinning mischiviously.

Garland rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, 'I see that you're bad mood is gone, Kai.'the martial artist said smirking. Kai blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Eumh .. yeah.'

'It must have been one hell of a welcome then.'Bryan said a perverted grin on his face. Kai blushed and so did Miguel. Garland on the other hand whacked his boyfriend upside the head. 'Keep your mind out of the gutter, Bry or you can sleep on the couch tonight.' The martial artist threatened.

'Ah you'll let me in eventually.'Bryan said smirking.

'Wanna bet?'

'He, no.'

'Good than be a good boy and keep your mind out of the gutter, like I told you.'

'But that's impossible, especially when I have you all day long. One look at you and my mind is always in the gutter.'Bryan flirted. Garland gave him a slap on his arm, but Miguel and Kai could see the small smile gracing the martial artist's face.

'Well it was good seeing you two, but me and Kai are going to finish our little walk. You two have fun.'Miguel said, putting his arm around Kai's waist and dragging him away from the other couple.

He and Kai just got back a day and he refused to share him for next the next few week with anyone.

'Alright, see ya around.'Garland said.

'Yeah, and don't worry we'll have plenty of _fun_'Bryan said, that perverted grin gracing his face again. Then he took Garland's arm and dragged him to god knows where.

Kai chuckled, 'Well at least those two wil keep themselves busy. I wonder where Tala is.' 'Well you won't have to wonder anymore, look over there.'Miguel said smirking smugly.

Kai looked at the place his lover pointed and his eyes widened, when he saw Tala and Claude kissing rather passionately. 'Let's leave those two alone.'Miguel whispered and Kai nodded.

'Tala and Claude, they look rather good together.'Kai said.

Miguel chuckled.

'Yeah they do.'

'Miguel, can we go home?' The look Kai gave him was one full of love and some lust.

'Can we ever!'

* * *

Yay my first lemon, please be nice. X3 Well another ficcie done and I have a few more planned but I'l see when I'll put them up

Review please!


End file.
